Just Cuddle
by hurriCADE
Summary: "I didn't know badass Beca Mitchell still cuddled with stuffed animals," Aubrey teased playfully. - Mitchsen oneshot. Sort of a fluffy drabble. PWP?


**A/N: So I was having Mitchsen feels...**

**DISCLAIMER: Haha, no:I**

* * *

It was just before noon, and Aubrey was walking leisurely to Beca's dorm as she sent another text to the DJ.

'Hey babe, where are you? You're still sleeping, aren't you?'

It really didn't surprise Aubrey that Beca wasn't responding; her girlfriend was known for sleeping in until well into the afternoon if she could. However, with no classes today, and Bella practice not until late afternoon, Aubrey found herself quite bored and decided to come bother her girlfriend. She missed the little DJ, even though they had seen each other only yesterday.

Arriving at Beca's door, Aubrey knocked loudly, hoping it was enough to rouse Beca from her slumber if Kimmy Jin wasn't there to open the door for her. After a few seconds Aubrey knocked again. Just when she was beginning to think that maybe Beca _wasn't_ still sleeping, she heard rustling from inside the room.

"Come in," a raspy voice called out.

"You realize it's like eleven oclock, right?" the blond asked as she pushed open the door. The DJ seemed to be just opening her eyes, and she let out a mighty yawn as she rubbed her eye with her palm.

"Waaaaay to early," the brunette mumbled back, pressing her face into the pillow. Her hair was disarray from sleeping on it, and a stuffed bright yellow plush was cuddled securely against her chest.

Wait...

"Babe, what's that?" Aubrey questioned, her brow furrowing as she pointed to the toy her girlfriend was holding. The tired DJ seemed to miss the off-put tone in Aubrey's voice as she moved it from under her chin, holding up the plush so the blond could see it.

"It's Pikachu," she responded simply, her face still half covered by her pillow. Aubrey chuckled at the groggy girl's nonchalance as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She was mildly surprised her girlfriend wasn't hiding the plushie in shame, as it didn't exactly suit her image, but the brunette was always full of surprises.

"I didn't know badass Beca Mitchell still cuddled with stuffed animals," Aubrey teased playfully. Beca only smiled proudly up at her girlfriend in response, hugging the plushie back to her chest as nuzzled her nose against the Pokemon's head. It's yellow ears framed her face, and Aubrey grinned at her girlfriend's adorableness. Since they had begun dating, Aubrey had become well aware how much of a softy the younger girl was, but despite this she always found herself being surprised at the DJ's adorable antics whenever they were revealed to her. She would often tease the brunette good-naturedly about it, but behind the playful jabs she was touched that Beca seemed comfortable enough around Aubrey to reveal that side of her.

"I regret nothing," the brunette responded to Aubrey's statement, voice slightly muffled. The blond chuckled before her grin turned mischievous.

"Not even if I tell _all_ the Bellas?" the older girl questioned playfully, absentmindedly moving a stray lock of hair out of Beca's face. The DJ moved her head to rest her chin on Pikachu's head.

"Nope, cuz you're too awesome a girlfriend to do that," Beca said. Aubrey gave an affectionate smile at the statement. "Plus if you do," Beca continued, her voice now holding a teasing tone, "I'll just tell them about the security blanket you still have." The blonde's smile dropped as her eyes widened, and a pout found its' way across her face. She playfully smacked the DJ on the arm.

"How'd you know about that, Mitchell?" Aubrey asked, surprised her girlfriend knew such a detail. She racked her brain for any possible way the brunette would have found out about the purple blanket stashed in the back of her closet, but she came up blank.

Beca only winked at the flustered blond, enjoying the fact that she was able to rile her girlfriend up even while the brunette was half asleep. "I have my ways," Beca teased.

"You're so infuriating sometimes," Aubrey said, though her tone was one of adoration as she smiled at the brunette. She wasn't actually worried about Beca knowing something so personal about her, it just baffled her that the DJ had found out such information, but she knew the DJ would never actually tell anyone.

"Back at ya," Beca smiled sweetly back, her blue-grey eyes absentmindedly admiring Aubrey's crystal ones. "Now get in here and cuddle with me, Posen," Beca said, moving her covers to allow Aubrey entry. "Pikachu's not cutting it anymore."

Chuckling, the blond moved onto the bed and pulled the covers around their bodies, allowing Beca to shove the Pokemon haphazardly off to the side before pulling Aubrey closer and nuzzling her neck affectionately.

"You know, it still baffles me that you're such a cuddler," Aubrey quipped, shivering when the brunette chuckled near her ear.

"I know, you tell me every time," Beca mumbled, placing a kiss against the blond's shoulder. "Now shhh, I'm still tired."

"Beca, it's almost noon! You've already been sleeping for half the day, I think it's time to get up."

"But you're so warm and I don't wanna get up."

"Bec-"

"Shhh..."

"Really Mitch-"

"Shhhhh... Just cuddle with me, Posen."

Aubrey sighed, giving into her girlfriend as she got comfortable. Though she had to admit, it was quite easy with the DJ's gentle arms securely wrapped around her, and she soon found herself drifting to the sound of Beca's rhythmic breathing.

* * *

**A/N: Yay Mitchsen feels. Are ship names supposed to be capitalized? I never figured that out. They're names, so I assume they would be...**

**If you don't know what Pokemon is, there's something wrong with you. (Not actually, I'm kidding. (actually I'm not (sorry (not sorry (but seriously, Pokemon! How can you not? (I'll stop now)))))).**

**Random question: Do you have a special stuffed animal or blanket to cuddle with? I do; it's kind of awkward, because I'm almost an adult. I have a little white blanket with hearts, and it's so embarrassing, but it helps me when I'm not feeling well, so there. I also have a stuffed Umbreon, which spurred this idea. Don't judge me...****_ I can feel your judgement radiating from my computer screen_****. Erm, anyway. What about you? I'm curious.**

**Don't worry, I'm friendly:D**

**~;3'~hurriCADE~';3~**


End file.
